Uncertainty
by Bunnie06
Summary: haunting pasts and interesting handsome oppertunities


"Weasley, you're more delicious than I imagined." Draco groaned as he entered the Gryffindor locker room after their practice.

The red head blushed and backed away as his best friend walked over.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a glare.

"One of your teammates left the quaffle outside," Draco said, tossing the ball to the brunette before going back to Ron. "Have you already taken a shower yet?"

"T-t-that's none of your concern," Ron said, backing away again.

"Malfoy, if that's all you came in here for, I suggest you leave." Harry almost shouted at the snake.

"Fine," Malfoy said, taking in the freckled boy's muscles one more time with a deep groan before leaving.

"Blimey," Ron said, looking at his best friend.

"You must be the hottest gay guy at this school if you have that git drooling all over you," Harry smirked before they got in the showers.

"Shut up," Ron said, turning almost purple.

He had come out the year before in front of the whole school at the start of the year fest. The guys from his dorm where teasing him about Lavender staring at him and after getting fed up he had shouted he was gay and stormed out of the Great Hall. At first everyone made fun of him and his friends hardly spoke to him. But after he was almost raped halfway through the year by an intruder everyone started being nicer and more protective of him. At dinner the lion could feel the blonde staring at him, talking about him, and it was bugging the hell out of him. He turned and met wanting gray eyes and shivered.

'Stop' he mouthed.

'Stop what?' Draco asked as his eyes went over the boy.

'Staring and eyeballing me,' Ron pouted.

'I can't help what I like,' Draco smirked. 'Meet me tonight,'

'Where?' Ron asked.

'The seventh floor, I have patrol by myself tonight.' Draco mouthed before looking down at his food and back up.

'Ok,' Ron nodded.

'At eleven,' Draco smirked before he started talking to Blaise Zambini, his best friend.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione left shortly after to go study in the common room before the head girl had to retire back to her dorm. The red head was almost halfway done with his essay for Snape when she decided to retire and Harry escorted her as usual. Blue eyes met the clock and he saw he had thirty minutes until he had to meet the snake on the floor below. He sighed and worked on his essay for a little while longer before packing up and taking his stuff up stairs. The boy tugged off his shirt and pants before putting on pajama bottoms and grabbing his wand. He left and got there just as the head boy was turning away from his direction. The red head could hear him groan, even from across the hall.

"Weasley," Draco smirked as he walked over to the older boy and ran his hands over his chest.

"Stop it," Ron said, grabbing the other boy's hands and turning him around, pinning him to the wall. "STOP!"

"Or what?" Draco smirked as he hopped up and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. "I like being over powered, by the way."

"Malfoy, stop bothering me," Ron said as he stared the other boy in the eye.

"I'm not mocking you," Draco pouted as he read more into the blue eyes. "I'd never mock your perfection that is your body."

"I don't like attention," Ron said as he leaned in closer.

"But I'll give you all the attention you'll ever ask for." Draco said as he leaned forward and connected their lips. "Please,"

"I'll be in charge?" Ron asked.

"All the time, even in the bedroom." Draco smirked.

"I have to go to bed," Ron said as he met their lips again.

"I'm head boy, it's okay." Draco said as he brought the other boy closer.

"Tomorrow," Ron sighed as he let the wrists fall and started stroking blonde hair.

"Here?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, same time too," Ron nodded and the younger boy agreed. "'Night,"

"Good night, Ronald." Draco smiled before sliding back onto his feet and eyeing the freckled chest. "Merlin,"

"Tomorrow," Ron said, turning the boy down the hall way and smacking his butt so he would go.

"Yes, sir." Draco moaned before he left.

The next day at breakfast the red head wasn't eating as much as usual because he kept on thinking about the boy across the hall. Draco was a beautiful guy, any gay man or straight woman could see that. The lion just wasn't comfortable with himself just yet to start up a relationship like this. And the fact that he still had nightmares from the night he was almost raped wasn't helpful either. Sighing, he looked up and saw the snake staring at him worriedly as he watched tears fall down freckled cheeks. Ron heard his friends ask what was wrong, but he just mumbled and ran off. Draco tried to ask him what was wrong all day but he'd just shake his head and turn the other way. And that night when the red head didn't go to their meeting place he thought the other boy would take a hint but he didn't. The lion was tossing and turning late in the night from a nightmare when he was shaken awake gently. Tears fell from his eyes and the smaller form hugged him tightly.

"Ronald, I'm right here. Nothing like that will ever happen again if the person knows what's good for them." Draco whispered in his ear softly.

"Draco,-"

"I had to make sure you were okay," Draco said, sinking down onto the bed and curling up closer to the larger body.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready," Ron said as he left the snake under the covers.

"Why not?" Draco asked sadly. "I've noticed you for years now, I'll wait longer to make my move but I really don't want to."

"Stop pressuring me!" Ron hissed. "I'm not ready yet,"

"I'm sorry," Draco sighed. "Can I lay here a little while longer?"

"You can stay the rest of the night," Ron said, moving closer and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Good night, my lovely, Ronald." Draco smiled.

"Good night," Ron nodded.

The following morning the lion woke up tangled with another body and looked down. Draco was basking in the small beam of sun light coming in threw the crack, almost angelical. He moved slightly and the blonde head lifted up sleepily. But before he could say anything the older teen pushed it back down and told him to go back to sleep, which he did. An hour later the lion felt the boy stir and looked down. Lips kissed up his chest to his lips before planting a small kiss on them. Ron sighed and ran his fingers through blonde locks.

"That was the best I've slept in a long time," Ron said softly.

"I'm glad I could help," Draco said before the curtain was ripped back.

"Mate, are you-" Harry started but his eyes fell on his friend's company. "Sorry,"

"No, it's fine." Draco said tossing the cover off, revealing his t-shirt and loose pants. "I must've gotten lost on patrol last night."

"Yeah," Ron nodded as he sat up.

And as the other boy climbed out of the bed their lips met briefly before he was gone.

"What?" Ron asked as he noticed the look his best friend was giving him.

"Why was he in here, on your bed, on you, sleeping?" Harry asked with a little smirk as he sat down.

"I was supposed to talk to him last night but I didn't," Ron sighed. "I had another nightmare and he woke me up and calmed me down. He had come to ask me what was wrong and why I didn't come. We fell asleep awhile later,"

"So, are you with him?" Harry asked.

"I'm not ready for it, Harry." Ron pouted. "It's there and I want to go for it, or at least try it, but I'm not ready."

"I understand, it was a traumatic thing that happened to you." Harry said gently. "But you shouldn't not try something just because of that."

"It was his best friend's father," Ron said softly. "I don't hold anything against them, but it would just be embarrassing if I saw him again. After losing and all,"

"Fine," Harry said before leaving to left his friend get dressed.

For the next couple of months the snake would somehow find his way into the bigger wizard's bed and they'd curl up together and sleep. At first the red head didn't mind because his nightmares stopped coming. But the new dreams that started to take their place he didn't like. He enjoyed them deeply, but he hated waking up with a boner or waking up wanting to jump his bedmate. The morning after the final exams Ron woke up to find himself grinding deeply into the younger boy's butt and groaned. Draco gasped and shudder violently with a whisper of the lion's name.

"Ronald, are you awake?" Draco asked as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

"Yeah," Ron nodded as the boy rolled over and he saw the stain forming at his crotch. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Draco said as their lips meet. "You were doing that for the last hour and a half."

"I'm sorry, it's just-we were…Merlin, it was so good." Ron finished defeated.

"Maybe one day when you're not so busy," Draco smirked as his hand enclosed around the still hardened organ of the other teen. "Focus on the image,"

"Draco," Ron gasped, two strokes later.

"You need to release more often," Draco said as the red head relaxed immensely.

"Shut up," Ron blushed.

"You two get up, we have that seventh year brunch in an hour." Harry said pulling back the curtain slightly. "And I second you on that, Malfoy."

Ron's face darkened and he unraveled the pale hand that was still gripping him and got up.

The lion had yet to say that they were actually dating, but he'd knock anyone off of the blonde boy if they ever dared. Some girls couldn't except the fact that the great Draco Malfoy was gay and the freckled teen had to repeatedly shove off the same ones. The red head turned on the shower and as he was taking off his underwear and shirt Draco entered. The snake smirked and undressed before walking over to him and getting under the water. Ron stared then slowly moved closer and pushed the smaller boy under the water as their lips connected. His freckled hands slid over the pale body, longing to actually own the skin they were touching. Draco whimpered as a strong hand started kneading his butt while the other massaged his side.

"Tell me I'm yours," Draco panted as they stood there staring at each other for awhile.

"You will always be mine," Ron groaned. "Every gorgeous inch of you,"

"Ronald, you can be so stubborn sometimes," Draco pouted.

"I know, but that's why you like me," Ron smirked before their lips met again.


End file.
